The Last Lords of Magic
by The Apprentice Author
Summary: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the Boys-Who-Lived. Harry grew up abused and hated until age 7. Neville grew up happy and loved. Watch as the reincarnations of the first lords of magic become the last ones. WARNING: child abuse, neglect, and endangerment. Harry x Harem Neville x Harem! Eventual god-like Harry and Neville. This is my first fic. Criticism welcome, but no flames!


Prologue

_Voldemort POV:_

Halloween October 31st, 1981.

_Halloween._

I gave a snort in disgust. Halloween, what a_ filthy muggle_ holiday. It was filth like this that needed to be eradicated from the world. MUggles and their filthy holidays.

_Samhain_ was about celebrating the harvest and communicating with your deceased loved ones when the magical veil between life and death was at its weakest.

It used to be a wizarding tradition for old people to see whether or not they would live through the year if they made it past Samhain night without falling asleep, or worse just laying down and never getting back up.

_This _is one of the reasons all the muggles had to die.

They were infecting the wizarding world. With all the mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood-traitors acting like muggles with glow-sticks it was no wonder the world was going to the dogs.

But that wasn't even the worst part! The worst part is that the people in charge had the power to tell them that we didn't want them. But, nnooo. THe _bloody-fucking _blood traitors embraced the muggle way. Making the mudbloods, lower half-bloods, and muggle raised blood traitors to feel more _comfortable._ All while DESTROYING OUR CULTURE!

So no. I had a job to do. I had to kill all of the muggles before their _science _or _technology_ found out about magic.

First, they'd try to replicate it. Then if that failed they'd try to take it. If that failed the scared little muggles would WIPE US OUT!

I had a duty to magic and to wizard king that I kill them before they can kill us.

So when one of my spies heard of a prophecy that said not one, but _two __**BABIES**_ would one day have the power to kill me, I couldn't take the risk.

Prophecy magic was an iffy business that required a special type of magic to perform. A magic that 5% of the population had. And of those 5, only 1% could use it to its full extent.

But I knew that the prophecy was a true prophecy made by a true seer. It said they would be born to people who had thrice defied me. Born at the end of July. And it said _one _or _both_ of the babies in that house had the power to eventually kill me.

So that's what got me here stalking up the cobblestone lane to the cottage where I could see 4 adults laughing at some joke one or the other made while my true targets, the babes, were asleep in their mothers' arms. 

_LIly's POV: _

As we all laughed loudly at a particularly embarrassing story of James Sirius' school days I couldn't help but feel content. With my sleeping 15 month old son in my arms, my best female friend on my left (who was also holding her 15 month old child), my husband next to one of his greatest friends while Sirius was on order missions (Especially in recent years), and all of us laughing at some of the idiocy James could got into back in his school days.' Well,' I thought, 'all was perfect and nothing could go wrong.'

Oh, how wrong I was.

James was just opening his mouth to deliver the punchline to the story when it happened.

The sudden, heavyweight of anti apparation and anti Portkey wards. And the shattering of the fidelius.

Which meant only one thing.

_He _was here.

"Lily, Alice take Neville and Harry and go NOW!" James yelled while pulling out his wand and turning to the front door.

Just as it shattered off its hinges.

Without wasting any time I sprinted out the room with Alice hot on my heels, leaving James and Frank to duel the insane Dark Lord.

_James POV:_

As Frank and I stood in the living room facing off the Dark Lord I couldn't help but begin to despair. I knew that both I and Frank had evaded him 3 times each. But, that was when we had both Auror's and Order members backing us up and jus, _just_ barely managed to escape with our wives and, slightly less important, out _wives_.

But now all we had was each other. Not that that was a bad thing. We were both elite Aurors _and_ order members. Years of war had turned both of us in to top duelist. But even that _paled_ in comparison to Voldemort. The man who killed _both _our fathers

Both of our fathers were members of the old guard, the 12 witches, and wizards who first took the fight to Voldemort. But, that wasn't the only thing they did. Each and every one of them dueled him to a standstill and won.

But that was early in the war. A few weeks after Harry and Neville were born Volemort conducted a raid on an order safe-house was he dueled m father to the death. And then proceeded to do the same to 16 others. Including Frank's father.

By that time my father was one of the most powerful duelists in England and abroad. The other 16 that he killed weren't weaklings either. All of them either came from rather respectable pureblood families (most in the sacred 28).

_That_ was what Frank and I were facing now. This inhuman freak with no remorse.

_The Dark Lord._

_Alice's POV:_

As Lily and I tore into the shared nursery, with 2 very awake and scared babies, I stopped and listened to the sound of the fight beginning down below. The sound of Voldemort cackling loudly as he fired curse after curse at our husbands. The sound of our husband fighting back with the occasional bellowed curse or spell. The sounds of furniture being destroyed. The sound of James swearing loudly and foully as Frank started bellowing his curses in panic. And then the sound of Voldemort screeching: "_Avada Kedavra" _and the sound of a body hitting the ground as James bellowed in rage.

_Lily's POV:_

While Alice came into the nursery to place Neville and Harry in their shared crib I was quickly but efficiently warding the door and wall that led to the hall. As I heard an indication of Franks death I heard a shuddering sob as Alice came to the same sudden conclusion I had.

_James POV:_

We knew we weren't going to win _or _survive. We were buying time for our wives' and sons' to escape or for Lily and Alice to perform the blood ritual.

When Voldemort's mouth I tensed, ready to shield, repel. Dodge, or counter whatever he threw my way). When he started _talking_ all evil villain monologue style, I tuned him out. I knew that they were some of the last words that I would ever be hearing, but I didn't care. Nothing was better than the satisfaction of knowing I was blatantly ignoring the evilest dark lord of the last several hundred years, _under his bloody nose_.

Well, if he had a nose.

That thought put a smirk on his face as the duel began.

It was nothing like any duel I'd ever been in. Duels with Sirius were mock-serious ;) duels. Duels back in my school days against Snape and the other Slytherins were with a few weak curses and prank hexes. And the other time I'd fought against the Dark Wanker Moldyshorts I'd had another 2 teams of Aurors with me.

Now it was just me and Frank.

Were gonna die I thought as I chained a few rather lethal curses together. Frank was barely holding up and getting sloppy with panic. The noseless wanker was laughing maniacally. I was swearing while resorting to verbal casting. And suddenly, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

And just like that Frank was dead.

_Lily POV:_

As I heard Frank get AKd I got motivated.

"Alice you work on strengthening the wards on this room, I'll prepare the blood magic ritual.

Hearing these orders seemed to remind the newly-made widow why we were up in the first place. In an instant, she dried her tears, straightened her back, and made her way over to the wall to strengthen the basic wards I'd quickly cast.

Turning around I wordlessly summoned 2 bottles of blood from the cabinet, one labeled Potter and the other labeled Longbottom, and quickly got to work painting blood runes around and on the boys, their crib and me.

Alice finished the words and quickly settled into the ritual with me. We had practiced this dozens of times to get it right, and by now the boys knew they had to be still until we were done.

As we _painstakingly_ drew the runes and symbols on us with our wands while steadily chanting. I heard a high cold laugh downstairs as my husband was held under the cruciatus. I continued to chant. I heard James attack Voldemort and run through the bottom half of the house. I kept chanting. I felt my Order coin activate with the message _"Potters under attack"_. I smiled through the chanting. I heard Voldemort shriek those 2 _damned_ words and a thump signaling my husband's death. I chanted through the tears.

Finally, when the spell was done I let mine and Harry's mixed blood guide my wand to where the protection would be centered as I knew Alice was doing on my left. I heard the creaking of stairs and a high cruel voice crooning in the hissing language of snakes. The blood guided my wand to trace a lightning bolt with the blood dipped tip. I watched Alice do the same out of my periphery. With a final incantation, all the blood glowed gold then vanished.

Right as the door blew open.


End file.
